


To The Victor Go The Spoils

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Kirk plays at being sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Victor Go The Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** To The Victor Go The Spoils  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 216  
>  **Summary:** Captain Kirk plays at being sick.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'victory' on [My prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/528110.html) for st_20_fics

James T. Kirk was a bad man. He knew he should be ashamed of himself for what he was about to do but he couldn’t quite pull it off. He sat down on the edge of his bed and impatiently waited for Spock to come check on him. 

Quite unlike the stoic Vulcan he was reported to be Spock rushed into the room as if the hounds of hell were after him. Something was wrong with Jim.

Jim quickly lay back on the bed and gave a soft moan as the door slid open.

“Captain! Jim!” Spock carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand already reaching to cover his forehead. He narrowed his eyes as he got his first good look at the captain since he’d rushed into the room.

Before Spock could react any further Jim slid his hand around Spock’s neck and pulled him down until their lips met. He might have won by crook but that didn’t matter to Jim as long as he could claim the victory he didn’t care how he won the war.

With a soft sigh of surrender Spock gave in to Jim’s demands. He knew he had been had but somehow with Jim’s lips on his he couldn’t find it in himself to care.


End file.
